Justin
:“For a first rate adventurer, it comes with the territory!” – Justin :"Father and grandfather too, I’m going to the new continent! I’m going to travel the world just like you did!” – Justin Story The story of Grandia rotates around Justin, a young rebellious man, whose dream is to be the world’s best adventurer, from Parm. Justin always looked up to his father who was also an adventurer. His biggest accomplishment was discovering a large amount of species on the Old Continent. His father died one day when Justin was only young. Justin treasured his memento. The spirit stone. Justin was convinced that it was the real fabled spirit stone deep in Angelounian legend. The Parm museum curator noticed this and had high hopes for him. Justin had always loved adventuring with his friend Sue and her pet Puffy. Justin is best descrbed as an impulsive youth with a moral core. He is often scolded by both his mother Lilly and Sue for acting rash in certain situations. His drive comes from his curiosity and will to learn about the world around him. He believes in keeping his friends close, while at the same time being protective of them. He often resents submitting to authority, which sometimes gets both him and Sue into trouble. Justin is first seen searching for items that were hidden by his nemesis, Gantz, partaking in a duel. While he is searching for one in a man’s shed, he gets caught by the tough man and is thrown out. While talking to various townspeople of Parm, we learn Justin’s obsessive adventurer dream and admiration for his father. It is, however, never revealed how his father died, but his relationship with his father was revealed to be excellent. While living at Parm, he is given permission to tour the Sult Ruins. There he meets Liete, and is sent on his mission to Alent with Sue and Puffy. Before they have left to Elencia on the Steamer, Justin took Java’s advice and tried to convince Sue to not travel with him. Sue then immediately rushes to her home (then goes back to kick Justin and rushes off again). Sue was a playable character throughout Marna Road, Sult Ruins and Leck Mines. When Justin boards the Steamer alone, his ultimate adventure begins. When Sue stowaways, Justin and Sue are forced to become sailors and swab the deck. The most popular adventurer from Elencia, Feena, is picked up by the Steamer from an abandoned island and meets Justin and Sue. After they become friends, they prove themselves to everyone when the steamer is attacked by a ghost ship. When the three of them destroy the Squid King aboard, they reach Elencia on the Steamer. When Justin is rejected by the Adventurer's Society, he discovers that it has no adventurer qualities for him. After convincing Feena to leave, the party travel to the Dom Ruins. When they make it through the ruins, Liete gives Justin another message. Alent is located over the great wall, commenting that there is no End of the World. Upon leaving, they come across a wounded boy with a horn and tail, convincing them that he is an Icarian. After treating the boy back at Feena's House, they discover that he cannot speak English and instead an unknown language. As the boy offers Justin a nut, the Garlyle Forces invade. Nana, Saki and Mio take the boy and party prisoner at the base. After they escape, the party accept the offered nuts and eat them which allows them to understand the boy (named Rem)'s language. He takes them to Luc Village where they are given access to the End of the World by the Luc Chief for trying to save their God of Light Statue from the Garlyle Forces. After crossing the wall, they meet people and civilization on the other side. A warrior named Gadwin joins the party and takes them to the Two Towers. Liete gives the message to cross the Mermaid Sea using Gadwin's boat. Justin and Feena go alone, because Gadwin believed Justin should go without him and Sue had retired from the adventure and was sent back to Parm by using the Teleportation Orb. After disc 1 is completed, Justin and Feena arrive at East Elencia and befriend three natives. A Cafunian called Rapp, a Lainian called Milda and a Mogay called Guido who all join the party. They help Justin go to Alent where Liete joins the party. Liete informs him that the threat is General Baal, the commander of the Garlyle Forces. Baal's goal is to resurrect Gaia. After many battles with Baal, Gaia and various monsters, Justin finally defeats them, saving the world. Expressions Battle Justin’s weapons consist of swords, axes and maces, for example, a wooden sword at the beginning of the game and the Spirit Sword at the end, which is the strongest weapon of the game. He can also use all types of magic, though he doesn’t have any at the beginning of the game, due to Parm lacking magic. His stats are well-balanced both physically and magically but is best in solid attack power. All stat-improving items and such are better left given to Justin since he is the only character to fight in every battle and therefore, throughout the whole game. For training Justin, it's best to keep both a sword, mace, and axe handy at all times. Once you level up one weapon enough, the player should switch to the other to increase the other stats associated for that weapon. Overtime, Justin will become a powerhouse of a player with a ton of HP, strength, and WIT to boot! That goes without saying that Justin is the only one who has access to the best skills in the game ie. Heaven and Earth Cut. But it is wise not neglect his magic either. Justin should have a solid water level in case the young warrior needs to become a medic in an emergency. He should also have a decent level in earth so he can use status curing spells such as Cure, Refresh, and Halvah. Battle Speech Magic :Fire: "Burnout!" :Wind: "Blast!" :Water: "There, there!" :Earth: "Feel the Earth's fury!"/ "Hear the earth roar!" :Blizzard: "Chill out!" :Thunder: "Burn to a crisp!" :Forest: "There, there" (for restorative spells) :Explosion: "Uuaaryah! Fly away!" :(Offensive) "See my power!" :(Offensive) "Here goes! Ha!" :(Defensive) "HA!" Moves :V-Slash: "V-Slash!!" :W-Break: "Slice and carve!" :Shockwave: "Here goes!" :Midair Cut: "Ha... slice ya in two!" :Lotus Cut: "Burn, baby, burn!" :Ice Slash: "Freeze!" :Thor Cut: "Thunderclap!" :Aura: "GAH!" :Dragon Cut: "Gadwin's secret move - Dragon king slice!" :Heaven & Earth Cut: "Prepare yourself - this is it! Hwaaa!" After Battle :Person was KO'd: "That was close!" :Boss was killed: "Yeah! Big win for us!" :Normal victory: "Alright! We won!" :Perfect victory: "What a cinch!" Other :Item Usage: "Hup!" :KO'd: "Uuurgh..." :Retreat: "We're in trouble! Retreat!" :Failure to retreat: "Rats! Can't get away!" :Game Over: "Oh no, we're not gonna make it!" "Come on, Justin!" Moves Category:Grandia 1 player characters